


The Eagle of Glen 狹谷之鷹

by kakakc



Series: Never tickle a sleeping dragon 別驚醒沉睡中的龍 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四人匯聚之時，即為新時代的開始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eagle of Glen 狹谷之鷹

那是後世稱為中世紀之間最為黑暗的時代。

宴會舉行於狹谷上的高塔，只有騎乘掃帚的巫師才能到達的懸崖處。

希臘式的宮殿，羅馬傳入的建築技巧，宏大漂亮，似巨型的象牙塔。

 

**知識是宇宙間最崇高的存在。**

**魔法將人類提升至神的地位。**

 

宴會中巫師們耳語著歷史。

 

**從古老的大地開始魔法便與人們同在。**

**我們巫師長久以來一直享有敬畏與崇拜。**

 

宴會中巫師們耳語著變異。

 

**可是卻總會有不知好歹不通法術的愚俗庸人盲目指摘我們為魔鬼的使者。**

**巫女被狩獵、魔物被消滅、咒術被摧毀。**

 

宴會中巫師們耳語著恐懼。

 

**不打緊，我們將會脫離這個混亂不堪世界。**

**只要那學院建成。**

 

宴會中巫師們耳語著改革。

 

**將一切知識收藏於我們的學院之中。**

**只收納後裔，傳授真正的智慧，從俗世中分離。**

**當然當然、我們需要得體又有名望的創辦人──**

 

　　 _智慧精銳的雷文克勞，唯一的真正先知，引領預言的實踐者。_

藍袍女巫手拎著酒杯卻一滴不沾，神情冷漠，拒絕任何前來攀談的人士。

 

　　 _備守愛戴的赫夫帕夫，包容一切也饒恕一切，忠誠和仁慈的中庸者。_

金髮女巫淡笑，低語向所有人問好，輕柔如月色，溫暖如陽光。

 

　　 _只為目標而存在的史萊哲林，深不可測，既是權力也是魔法的掌控者。_

綠袍巫師立於正中央，卻彷如被黑影所覆蓋而無人敢接近。

 

　　 _英勇的葛萊芬多，強大而無所畏懼，扭轉並改寫命運的力量者。_

紅髮巫師豪爽地灌下一杯又一杯的葡葡酒，不見醉意只見清晰的理想。

 

 

宴會頂點之時，琴音充滿一室，四位創建者舉起他們立下誓言之物──

 

劍，杯，冠，鎖。

 

 

 _ **別驚醒沉睡中的龍**_ ，那是他們留給後世的警言。

 

殊不知，

 

沉睡中的龍早已被他們所驚醒。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2013.04.17  
> 一直很想試一下中世紀奇幻風，於是就挑了祖世代來練筆，如野史一般的傳說、充滿了魔物和大自然的世界令寫作過程變得尤其愉快，完全滿足了我對奇幻的嗜好。有機會真想寫一下四人屠龍之類的事跡啊！  
> 加嘉


End file.
